


Joys of Gifts

by OMsRandomWriter



Series: What to believe In? [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Mother's Day, The Gems are Steven's Moms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMsRandomWriter/pseuds/OMsRandomWriter
Summary: Mother's Day is fast approaching and Steven is struggling on what to get for his moms





	Joys of Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> I... am still in too deep. With Mother's Day around the corner, I wanted to do a little happy moment between the Crystal Gems... I made angst somehow too

He was six when the concept of Mother’s Day was introduced to him. Of course, everyone knew his mother, Rose Quartz, had given her gem to him, essentially wiping herself from existence, so it seemed as if there was no reason for him to celebrate it…

Until he realized he had four to be thankful for.

Rose Quartz was the first, obviously, as he wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for her willingness to give him her gem. He touched the pink gem on his stomach absentmindedly as he stared at his ceiling, daring to steal glances towards her picture above the door. He wished he could’ve met her…

Pearl was definitely a mother, but always that one that was stuck in motherhen mode. She fretted over everything, and there were days when he felt suffocated under her worrying. But… she was kind, and she would tell him stories about his mother whenever he asked…

Amethyst didn’t know what she was doing; he could tell there were days that she was as lost as he was, but that’s what made her a good mom, because despite what the others said, she _did_ learn, for him. Sure, she pranked him a lot, but they could always laugh and joke about it.

Garnet… she was awesome as a mom. Stern when needed, but also funny in her own way. When he had gotten on the temple’s hand, she hadn’t panicked like Pearl, or just shrugged like Amethyst. Rather, she had joined him, and even let him sit on her head to get a better look at the beach.

And that left him in the current predicament: Mother’s Day. He had _4 moms_ and no ideas on how to celebrate with them. Taking a deep breath, he rolled onto his stomach, doing his best to ignore the small pain on laying on his gem. What would make for great gifts to 3 alien moms who had no clue how Earth’s cultures work?

“Home made gift usually work,” he thought aloud.

“Gifts usually do work,” Garnet’s voice had him jump and fall out of bed in a heap, and he peered between the rails to see the gem looking at him, an unasked question filling the air… that was the weird thing about Garnet: she couldn’t ask questioned verbally.

“For, uh, a human thing coming up,” he answered. “What do you like, Garnet?”

“I like many things,” she answered, looking away slightly towards the pink bubble floating above her hand before glancing back. “Such as getting to see you every day.” She walked into the temple after that, but it left a fuzzy happy feeling in his chest as he couldn’t stop his delighted giggle.

 _Definitely an awesome mom_.


End file.
